Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by Schizo89
Summary: ACHTUNG: ShounenAi wem das nicht passt soll andere Geschichten lesen! Daisuke benimmt sich seltsam, denn er stellt Kari nicht mehr hinterher! Was ist nur mit ihm los? Please R


Dies ist mein erster Shounen-ai fanfic, ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu streng mit mir! Rewies sind immer erwünscht.  
  
E-mail: Anime_for_life@gmx.net  
  
(Dieser Fanfic ist hauptsächlich in der Sichtweise von Davis geschrieben, aber an ein paar Stellen sieht man die Geschichte aus Takerus Sichtweise! Der Wechsel ist immer gekennzeichnet! )  
  
Daisukes Pov  
  
Was war nur mit mir los? Ich, der das Wappen des Mutes besaß und das der Freundschaft, ich hatte plötzlich Angst. Angst, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte, Angst, einen Freund zu verlieren! Liebe, was war Liebe eigentlich? Bis vor ein paar Wochen, dachte ich, dass ich in Kari verliebt war, aber jetzt weiß ich es besser. Das mir Kari war nur eine Schwärmerei gewesen, nichts weiter! Doch nun weiß ich es genau! Wie sich die wahre Liebe anfühlt, wie sie einen verrückt macht. Wie schön die Liebe war und gleichzeitig so grausam. Es war nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ich kannte meine große Liebe schon länger, hab viel mir ihr erlebt! Nie hatte ich gedacht, dass ich mehr als nur Freundschaft empfinden würde, für diese Person.  
  
Jetzt lag ich hier im Bett. Habe mich unter meiner Decke verkrochen, wollte niemanden sehen. Ich sagte meinen Eltern ich sei krank. Ich wollte nicht in die Schule, nicht dorthin, wo meine große Liebe war. Wollte mit niemandem reden, erst recht nicht mit meinen Freunden, sie würden es nicht verstehen, würde es überhaupt jemand verstehen? Ich hatte Angst meine Gefühle zu zeigen! Die Liebe konnte anscheinend selbst aus den mutigsten Feiglinge machen! Ich war Hals über Kopf verliebt! Doch da war nichts schlimmes dabei. Jeder verliebte sich irgendwann, das war es nicht, was mir Angst machte. Was mir Angst machte, war die Person, in die ich total verschossen war.  
  
Ich weiß noch wie wir uns das erste mal trafen. Damals sah ich ihn eher als Rivalen. Ich gebe zu, damals war ich richtig eifersüchtig auf ihn, weil er sich mit Kari so gut verstand, weil er Tai kannte und das anscheinend noch besser als ich, und das, wo ich doch schon Ewigkeiten mit Taichi in einer Fußballmannschaft spielte. Wenn ich so recht überlege, war das auch der Tag an dem ich mein D3Digiweiß bekam und Vemon zum ersten Mal traf. Ich glaube, das war der wichtigste Tag in meinem bisherigen Leben. Von Tag zu Tag wurde ich immer eifersüchtiger auf Takeru. Ich lernte Dinge, über Tai und auch die anderen. Ich lernte Sachen in der Digiwelt, die ich selbst in hundert Jahren Schule nicht gelernt hätte, vor allem über das Leben und wie wertvoll es einem ist. Ich war Situationen ausgesetzt, die mich reifer haben werden lassen. Ich habe gelernt zu vertrauen und Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ich habe viel gelernt, aber am meisten habe ich über TK gelernt, seine Vergangenheit, seine Ziele. Wir sind gute Freunde geworden, warum musste ich mich nur in ihn verlieben.  
  
Ich drehte mich in meinem Bett um. Sah aus dem Fenster, es war bewölkt. Dann sah ich auf die Uhr. 12.30Uhr. Schon so spät? Ich sollte langsam aufstehen. Ich stieg aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad. Ich zog mich aus und sprang unter die Dusche. Ich drehte das Wasser an. Als das Wasser so schön angenehm warm auf mich niederprasselte schloss ich entspannt die Augen. Da tauchte er wieder auf. Takeru. Immer, wenn ich die Augen schloss sah ich ihn. Ich musste fast 95% des Tages an ihn denken. Ich war wirklich verliebt. Bis vor ein paar Wochen hielt ich mich noch für einen völlig normalen Jungen, doch dann fing es aufeinmal an. Nach dem Sportunterricht duschten wir wie immer, doch aufeinmal wurde mir bewusst, dass ich schwitzte. Ich drehte das Wasser kälter, aber es half nichts. Schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, dass mir immer heiß wurde, wenn ich ihn sah. Wenn ich wegschaute erschauderte ich vor der Kälte des Wassers. Doch wenn ich wieder zu ihm sah, wie er so nackt unter der Dusche stand wurde mir wieder heiß. Damals habe ich es zum ersten Mal gemerkt. Gemerkt, dass ich mich nicht für Mädchen interessierte, sondern nur für ihn! Nur für ihn! Ich drehte daraufhin das Wasser ab und zog mich so schnell an wie ich konnte. Ich wollte weg, weg von ihm. Es gelang mir die erste Zeit meine Gefühle für ihn zu verbergen, aber desto länger ich sie verleumdete desto größer wurden meine Gefühle für diesen Jungen. Und es fiel mir immer schwieriger sie zu verstecken. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ihn zu sehen, zu wissen, dass er das wichtigste der Welt für mich war. Und es nicht einmal wusste. Nicht mal annähernd. Wenn er wüsste, wie ich leidete, wenn ich daran dachte, wie schön dieses Gefühl war und gleichzeitig das Herz in meinem inneren zersprang, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich ihn wahrscheinlich niemals haben könnte. Ich konnte ihm nicht erzählen was ich empfand. Die Angst war zu groß, dass er mich abwies, dass er mich für wiederlich halten könnte. Und was würden meine anderen Freunde sagen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ich schwul war, dass ich Takeru liebte, wie kein Mädchen je zuvor. Wie würden sie reagieren, würden sie es akzeptieren oder mich verstoßen. Könnten sie dann noch normal mit mir umgehen, oder würden sie sich anderes verhalten. Vor all diesen Dingen hatte ich Angst. Sie gingen mir immer wieder durch den Kopf.  
  
Ich stieg aus der Dusche und sah mich nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet im Spiegel. Ich hatte eine sportliche Figur, dass war kein Wunder schließlich spielte ich in der Fußballmannschaft mit. Aber ansonsten konnte ich nicht viel bieten. Meine Haare waren ein einziges Chaos ob gekämmt oder nicht. Würde Tekaru mit so jemandem ausgehen. Mit jemandem, der nicht einmal seine Haare in Ordnung bringen konnte, mit jemandem dessen Gefühlsleben völlig brach lag. Nein wohl eher nicht. Aber so konnte es nicht weiter gehen, auf keinen Fall. Ich hatte nur eine Wahl, ich musste es ihm sagen, sagen was ich für ihn empfand. Ich musste es tun. Auch wenn ich noch so viel Angst davor hatte. Hey, war ich nicht derjenige, der das Wappen des Mutes trug? Warum hatte ich nur soviel Angst? Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn ich es ihm sagte?  
  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer und zog mich an. Ich sah ein altes Bild von der ganzen Truppe. TK sah so gut auf dem Foto aus! Das Foto hatte Kari gemacht, nachdem wir die Digiwelt und unsere Welt gerettet hatten. Wir konnten nur gewinnen, weil wir unsere Angst überwunden haben. Ja, genau! Ich kann nur bekommen was ich will, wenn ich Mut zeige, die Zweifel beiseite schiebe und es versuche. Schlimmstenfalls hielten sie mich für abartig und wollten nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Und bestenfalls, na ja, bestenfalls ging es TK genauso wie mir und wir kamen zusammen. Oder auch nicht. Was geschehen würde, wenn ich mit der Wahrheit herausrückte, konnte ich nur herausfinden, wenn ich es auch tat. Fest entschlossen zog ich meine Schuhe an, warf eine Jacke über und machte mich auf den Weg zur Schule. Ich konnte nur noch an ihn denken, ich wollte, dass das aufhörte. Ich wollte endlich wissen, was er für mich empfand. Und sei es das schlimmste der Welt, ich würde es zumindest endlich wissen!  
  
Takerus Pov  
  
Hier saß ich nun. In dem Klassenzimmer, in dem ich täglich mehrere Stunden verbrachte. Das Einzige, was diese Qual erträglich machte waren meine Freunde. Doch heute schien mir alles so klein und unwichtig. Der Platz schräg vor mir war leer. Dort wo Daisuke sonst immer saß. Der Lehrer hatte gemeint er sei krank. Ich war nicht so recht von der Wahrheit dieser Aussage überzeugt. Davis, wie wir in immer nannten, war nur selten krank und Wenn dann nicht von heute auf morgen. Gestern ging es ihm noch gut. Doch er hatte sich irgendwie seltsam verhalten, doch nur mir gegenüber. War ich schuld, dass er sich in letzter Zeit so seltsam verhielt. Was er wohl von mir dachte? Kari saß neben mir schaute ebenfalls auf den leeren Platz vor ihr. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Sie machte sich immer Sorgen. Immer und um jeden. Sie war so ein Herzensguter Mensch. Alle mochten sie. Besonders Davis, doch auf einmal, wollte er anscheinend nichts mehr von ihr wissen. Warum? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war irgendwie immer eifersüchtig, wenn er sich so an Kari ranmachte. Doch nicht auf Davis, wie man jetzt denken könnte, nein, ich war auf Kari eifersüchtig. Ich wollte auch so angemacht werden von ihm. Kari ist ein nettes Mädchen, ich könnte mich glatt in sie verlieben, aber da gab es ein kleines Problem, von dem niemand wusste. Ich hatte es nicht einmal Patamon erzählt, auch nicht Mutter, Vater oder gar Yamato. Niemand wusste es, außer mir. Dieses Problem war, dass ich nicht auf Mädchen stand, sondern auf Jungen. Und der Junge den ich unbedingt haben wollte, dass war Davis. Und niemand sonst. Wie er wohl dachte? Bestimmt nicht so wie ich. Jede freie Minute muss ich an ihn denken. Ich war verschossen. Ich glaube ich hätte alles dafür getan, dass er mal mit mir ausgehen würde, aber so weit würde es sicher nie kommen. Leider!  
  
„Takeru, kannst du die Frage beantworten?"Ich wurde von dieser grässlichen Stimme aus meinen Gedanken geholt. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich doch gerade an ihn denken musste. Ich hatte zwar gehört, dass mich jemand etwas gefragt hatte aber... „Wie war die Frage doch gleich?"  
  
„Herr Ishida, es wäre freundlich, wenn Sie dem Unterricht folgen würden. Oder möchten Sie uns vielleicht an Ihren Gedanken Teil haben lassen?" Ich wurde rot, niemals würde ich jemandem sagen, was ich in diesem Moment gedacht hatte. Dieser Gedanke war nur für mich bestimmt. Und für niemand sonst. Ist das klar?  
  
„Nein, danke ich verzichte. Ich werde meine Gedanken besser für mich behalten. Es könnte Sie erschrecken, was so in meinem Kopf vor sich geht!" Die anderen fingen an zu lachen. „Aber, ich werde mich an Ihren Rat halten und von nun an dem Unterricht besser folgen!"  
  
„Freut mich zu hören. Und nun machen wir weiter. ....!"  
  
Ich konnte nicht hören, was er sagte ich war in Gedanken schon wieder bei ihm. Sein gut gebauter Körper war so muskulös. Mir wurde immer abwechselnd heiß und kalt, wenn ich ihn nach dem Sportunterricht duschen sah. Seine Haare waren immer wuschig, aber ich war der Meinung, dass ihn das sexier machte, was verstanden schon die anderen, die behaupteten, dass Davis mal eine Bürste nehmen sollte. Ich fand ihn einfach perfekt und zwar so wie er war!  
  
Dieser schrille Ton, der das Ende der Stunde bedeutete erklang und ich packte meine Sachen. Wie konnte dieses schreckliche Geräusch es wagen mich aus meinen Gedanken an ihn zu reißen! Ich merkte es, dass ich wirklich verliebt war. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Und von Stunde zu Stunde, von Minute zu Minute merkte ich es mehr. Ich konnte nicht mehr ohne ihn sein, auch wenn das hieß, dass ich ihm meine Gefühle nie anvertrauen durfte. Würde er mich dann für krank halten? Hielt er mich dann für ekelhaft? Nein, das konnte ich auf keinen Fall riskieren. Ich würde es nicht aushalten, wenn er sich von mir abwandte. Ich ging in die Pause. Kari hatte wie immer auf mich gewartet. Das tat sie immer, wir gingen immer gemeinsam in die Pause und immer mit Davis. Wie gewohnt drehte ich mich noch mal um, um auf ihn zu warten, weil er nie in die Pötte kam. Als mir wieder schrecklich bewusst wurde, dass er heute nicht da war. Betrübt ging ich zu Kari und gemeinsam gingen wir zu den anderen auf den Schulhof. Wir unterhielten uns wie meistens über belangloses Zeugs. Ich hörte gar nicht richtig zu. Ich war schon wieder in Gedanken, deshalb merkte ich auch nicht, dass Kari mich immer wieder besorgt von der Seite ansah.  
  
Daisukes Pov  
  
Ich war fast an der Schule angekommen, doch plötzlich überfielen mich wieder Zweifel. Wollte ich das wirklich tun? Wollte ich es wirklich riskieren, den einzigen Menschen zu verlieren, der mir je so viel bedeutet hat? So viel wie er, TK? Nun komm schon Daisuke! Du hast es dir fest vorgenommen, und nun musst du das auch durchziehen! Verstanden?! Schallte ich mich selber. Meine Knie waren weich, aber ich würde das jetzt durchziehen, komme was wolle!  
  
Da war es! Das verhasste Gebäude, in das kein normaler Mensch gerne ging! Noch etwa hundert Meter dann war ich da! Ich sah, dass viele Kinder auf dem Schulgelände herumsprangen. Es war also grade Pause. Da sah ich einen der verhassten Lehrer. Oh Scheiße, daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Wenn mich ein Lehrer sehen würde, hieß das, dass ich geschwänzt hätte und noch eine schlechte Bemerkung im Zeugnis konnte ich mir nicht erlauben. Das Schuljahr wollte ich auf keinen Fall wiederholen müssen. Ich bog ab und ging um die Schule herum. Da sah ich ihn, bei unseren Freunden, doch ich merkte gleich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mein geliebter Takeru schien nicht ganz da zu sein. Er schien irgendwie abgelenkt, in Gedanken. Was war nur mit ihm los?  
  
Ich schlich mich langsam und leise zu meinen Freunden, darauf bedacht von keinem Lehrer gesehen zu werden. Als ich schließlich bei ihnen ankam, änderte ich meinen Entschluss und schlich weiter, direkt zu Takeru. Es stand leicht abseits von der Gruppe, man hätte denken können er würde nicht dazu gehören.  
  
„Pst, TK!"Ich versuchte so ruhig und cool wie immer zu klingen, doch es hörte sich doch eher nervös an.  
  
„Davis? Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du seist krank!"  
  
„Ich..."Was sollte ich ihm sagen. Das ich depressiv war, und zwar wegen ihm. Vielleicht eher ein anderes Mal. „Mir geht's wieder einigermaßen, aber ich werde heute nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen! Ich... ich muss mit dir reden! Unter vier Augen, und zwar ohne, dass uns ein Lehrer sieht. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten noch eine unentschuldigte Fehlstunde im Zeugnis stehen zu haben!" Ich glaub ich hatte es übertrieben. War es nicht auffällig, so viele ausreden, für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen? Doch TK schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Er schien verwirrt, fast erschrocken, doch schließlich nickte er und deutete in Richtung einer kleinen Nische, wo eigentlich nie ein Lehrer suchte, weil es ihnen zu dreckig war. Nicht gerade die romantischste Ecke für eine Liebeserklärung, aber ich musste es endlich hinter mich bringen.  
  
Takerus Pov  
  
Was sollte das jetzt, wollte er mich völlig durcheinander bringen? Warum tat er so als wäre er krank und kam dann in der Pause zu mir, um mit mir unter vier Augen zu reden? Ich deutete in die dreckigste Ecke unserer sonst so sauberen Schule, vielleicht würde mich diese Umgebung davon abhalten ihm an den Hals zu springen und ihm zu sagen wie sehr es mich freute, dass es ihm gut ging. Vielleicht würde es mich davon abhalten ihn zu küssen, was ich schon so oft hatte tun wollen, doch es ging nicht! Dem war ich mir bewusst. Warum wollte er ausgerechnet mit mir alleine reden. Mit mir, wo er doch immer so eifersüchtig auf mich und meine Beziehung zu Kari war? Warum ausgerechnet mit mir?  
  
Daisukes Pov  
  
Zusammen gingen wir unauffällig in die Nische. Dauernd musste ich ihn aus den Augenwickeln ansehen, es war wie ein Zwang. Sein Körper zog meine Blicke magisch an. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Hoffentlich merkte er es nicht! Wünschte ich mir das wirklich? Wir waren vor der Nische angekommen.  
  
„Ähm, du zuerst!"  
  
„Äh, ja, danke Davis!"Wir gingen nach einander hinein. Es war so dunkel, hier konnte man wirklich von niemandem gesehen werden. Vielleicht würde es mir leichter fallen ihm meine Liebe zu gestehen, wenn ich nicht in seine wunderhübschen Augen sehen musste. Wenn seine wunderbar weichen Lippen nicht meine Blicke auf sich zogen und ich mich danach sehnte seine wunderschöne weiche Haut auf der meinen zu spüren! Hör auf an sowas zu denken! Redete ich mir ins Gewissen. Du machst es dir nur noch schwerer du Idiot!  
  
„Also, warum wolltest du unbedingt mit mir alleine reden?"  
  
„Ja, ähm, also! Ich muss es dir einfach sagen! Ich...!"  
  
„ Davis, was ist? Seit wann stotterst du so? Bist du in Ordnung? Bist du dir sicher, dass dir nichts fehlt?"Er klang so unendlich besorgt. Warum machte er es mir nur so schwer?  
  
„Ich will nicht, dass das was ich dir erzählen möchte unsere Freundschaft belastet!"Oh mein Gott was redete ich da? Natürlich würde es unsere Freundschaft belasten, wenn ich es ihm erzählte. Ich meine wie würd4e ich reagieren, wenn mein bester Freund mir sagen würde, dass ich in ihn verknallt war. Gut in meinem Fall wäre ich überglücklich, aber was wäre ich zufällig nicht in ihn verschossen wäre?  
  
„Davis, warum bist du so still? Was willst du mir erzählen, was unsere Freundschaft nicht belasten soll?"  
  
„Bitte TK! Sei still1 Es ist auch so schon schwer genug für mich!"  
  
„Oh, Davis! Ich glaube das war die Schulglocke ich muss wieder zurück zum Unterricht! Ich besuch dich heute Nachmittag, versprochen!"  
  
Takerus Pov  
  
Ich wollte nur weg von hier. Er war mir zu nah1 Viel zu nah! Ich wollte ihn so gerne küssen, ihn spüren, aber es ging nicht, das durfte ich einfach nicht. Also blieb mir nichts außer Flucht. Flucht vor ihm, Flucht vor meinen Gefühlen für ihn. Vielleicht, war ich feige, aber wer konnte mir das schon verübeln. Ich hatte zufällig die Schulglocke gehört und es gleich als ausrede genommen um von ihm wegzukommen. Von ihm, nach dem ich mich so sehr verzehrte. Ich verschwand so schnell ich konnte aus der Nische, er versuchte mich aufzuhalten, aber ich konnte mich losreißen und verschwand.  
  
Daisukes Pov  
  
Warum war er so schnell gegangen. Es wirkte fast so als wäre er vor mir geflüchtet! Hatte er vielleicht etwas gemerkt? Nein, bitte nicht! Er sollte es nicht so erfahren. Sich vor mir fürchten. Wenn dann sollte er es erfahren, weil ich es ihm sagte. Nur so, nur von mir. Oh Scheiße! Bitte mach, dass er es nicht schon weiß, Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte!  
  
Enttäuscht schlüpfte auch ich aus der Nische und machte mich gekränkt wieder nach Hause!  
  
Ich hielt das nicht mehr aus, diese Geheimnistuerei! Ich musste mit irgendjemandem darüber reden, aber mit wem? Zu meiner Schwester hatte ich kein so gutes Verhältnis, sie würde mich auslachen, für verrückt erklären! Nein, die fiel schon mal aus. Mit meinen Eltern wollte ich auch nicht darüber sprechen, noch nicht jetzt! Vielleicht später, vielleicht aber auch nie! Also wer blieb denn dann noch übrig? Konnte ich es vielleicht Vemon erzählen? Auf keinen Fall. Vemon war noch viel zu kindisch und außerdem hing es immer bei den anderen Digimon ab. Wenn eines von den mein Problem mitbekam, würde es sofort zu dem jeweiligen Partner rennen und bericht erstatten, dass ich schwul war, ja dass ich TK, meinen besten Freund über alles in der Welt liebte! Nein, Vemon fiel auch aus! Meinen Freunden wollte ich es nicht erzählen, sie würden es alle nicht verstehen, mit Ausnahme von... Kari! Natürlich, warum war ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen!? Wir hatten doch mal vor Jahren diesen Schüler. Zufällig kam heraus, dass er schwul war und niemand wollte mehr etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Doch Kari hat sich nicht von ihm abgewendet. Er und sie wurden richtig gute Freunde. Gingen zusammen einkaufen und so weiter. Und dann zog er weg. Ich glaube Kari und er stehen immer noch in Kontakt. Ja, wenn ich es jemandem erzählen könnte, dann Kari. Sie würde es bestimmt akzeptieren, sie würde sich nicht von mir abwenden. Sie würde mich nicht für verrückt oder ähnliches halten. Ja, ihr könnte ich es erzählen! Ich denke, ich werde sie nachher anrufen und sie fragen ob ich etwas wichtiges mit ihr bereden könnte.  
  
Endlich war ich wieder etwas zuversichtlicher. Ich hatte jemanden gefunden mit dem ich sprechen konnte, da war ich mir sicher. Hoffentlich, hatte ich recht! Und vielleicht, würde ich auch irgendwann den Mut haben, ihm, Takeru, meine Liebe zu gestehen. Hoffentlich, Irgendwann! Hoffentlich, Bald!  
  
Takerus Pov  
  
Was wollte er mir nur vorhin sagen? Hoffentlich war es nichts wichtiges! Ich würde es nicht aushalten noch mal alleine mit ihm zu sein. Ohne, dass jemand dabei war. Ohne jemanden der mich vor Dummheiten bewahrt hätte. Ich wusste nun schon einige Zeit, dass ich schwul war, ich hatte gelernt, einigermaßen damit umzugehen, aber bei ihm war es einfach unmöglich. Ich liebte ihn, mehr als ich jemals jemanden zuvor hatte lieben können. Und mir fiel es schwer das in seiner Gegenwart zu verbergen. Und es wurde immer Schwieriger. Mit jedem Tag, mit jeder Stunde, die ich versuchte meine Gefühle ihm gegenüber zu verbergen, ihn nur als guten Freund anzusehen wurde es schlimmer. Immer wenn mir bewusst wurde, dass er für mich immer sein würde als ein guter Freund und dass ich ihn wahrscheinlich nie haben könnte zerbrach mein Herz in tausend Stücke. Warum war die Liebe so gemein, warum konnte sie das schönste Geschenk und gleichzeitig die größte Qual auf Erden sein, warum? Ich hatte mich oft gefragt, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass ich schwul geworden bin. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich allein mit meiner Mutter lebte. Vielleicht, hatte es auch einen anderen Grund. Ich habe es nie wirklich rausgefunden. Doch meine bisher logischste Erklärung war, dass es nur an ihm lag. Ich hatte noch nie so viel empfunden, wie ich es für ihn tat. Vielleicht, bin ich nur schwul geworden, weil ich ihn getroffen hatte. Vielleicht, war es Schicksal, dass ich mich ausgerechnet in Davis verlieben musste. Wie schon gesagt, ich habe es nie herausgefunden. Doch nachdem ich aufgehört hatte, nach einer Erklärung für meine Homosexualität zu suchen, suchte ich nach jemandem dem ich davon erzählen konnte, der es verstehen und akzeptieren würde. Ich hatte jemanden gefunden, bei dem ich dachte er könnte es verstehen, aber bisher bin ich nie dazu gekommen es dieser Person anzuvertrauen! Mein großes, für manche Leute abscheuliches Geheimnis! Ich wusste, dass sie es verstehen würde, sie hatte es schon bei einem völlig fremden akzeptiert, Kari konnte man so etwas erzählen. Sie konnte so etwas für sich behalten und akzeptierte es ohne wenn und aber. Heute nach der Schule, würde ich es ihr erzählen, wenn wir wie immer im Cafe saßen und uns über die Lehrer ausließen. Ich glaube, Kari hat schon einen leisen Verdacht, es würde mich zumindest nicht wundern. Sie merkte immer sofort, wenn mit jemandem etwas nicht stimmte. Sie war wirklich die beste Freundin die man sich wünschen konnte.  
  
„Hey, TK, wo bleibst du denn? Ich hab tierischen Hunger, komm lass uns erstmal in unser Stammcafe gehen!"Fröhlich sprang Kari auf und ab, winkte mir zu, warum tat sie das? Ich meine ich wollte ihr in wenigen Minuten mein größtes Geheimnis verraten. Aber so war Kari nun mal, immer fröhlich, selbst wenn es ihr dreckig ging, zeigte sie sich nach außen hin immer fröhlich! Sie wollte andere mit ihren Problemen nie belasten, so war sie schon immer und so wird sie wahrscheinlich immer sein.  
  
Nun saßen wir wie immer in dem Cafe. Ich hatte ihr gerade mein großes Geheimnis verraten. Sie schien weder überrascht, noch angeekelt oder sonst etwas zu sein. Sie reagierte genauso, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, besser gesagt wie ich gehofft hatte. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie erleichtert, erleichtert darüber, dass ich es ihr selber gesagt hatte, und sie mich nicht darauf hatte ansprechen müssen. Dann fing sie auf einmal an zu lächeln. „Das freut mich für dich TK!" Wir unterhielten uns noch den ganzen Nachmittag. Nachdem wir mit Essen fertig waren gingen wir zu mir. Bis sie dann schließlich ging. Ich war so glücklich, jemanden gefunden zu haben mit dem ich reden konnte, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte zu Davis zu gehen. Ich hatte es ihm versprochen! Wie enttäuscht er jetzt wohl von mir ist? Ich glaube ich sollte ihn besser anrufen.  
  
Daisukes Pov  
  
Es hatte mich wirklich nicht gewundert, dass er nicht gekommen war. Dabei hatte er es doch versprochen. Und nun war es bereits Abend, jetzt würde er bestimmt nicht mehr kommen. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass er wirklich kommen würde? Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein? Wahrscheinlich, hatte er es doch mitbekommen und wollte nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Er hatte mir das Herz gebrochen, und wahrscheinlich wusste er das nicht mal. Wieso musste ich mich ausgerechnet in ihn verlieben, ausgerechnet in ihn? Ich verkroch mich wieder unter meiner Decke, so wie am Morgen, ich war wieder so weit, wollte niemanden sehen, mit niemandem sprechen. Ich wollte nur allein sein. Den Kummer in mich hineinfressen, so wie schon so oft. Seit ich in ihn verknallt war. Ich hatte das Licht ausgemacht und draußen war es auch schon dunkel. Seltsam, es war doch noch recht früh! Ach stimmt ja. Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, dass wir ja Winter hatten. Ich vergaß in letzter Zeit alles Mögliche. Ich hatte keine zeit mehr an so was zu denken. Ich dachte nur an ihn, nur an meinen geliebten Takeru.  
  
„Davis! Telefon für dich!"  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will schlafen!"  
  
„Aber Davis, Schätzchen! Was ist nur mit dir los? Geht's dir immer noch nicht besser?"  
  
„Doch alles in Ordnung Mama! Ich will nur einfach mit niemandem reden!"  
  
„Also gut! Wie du willst!"meine Mutter wandte sich wieder dem Telefon zu. „Tut mit Leid TK, aber will momentan mit niemandem reden!"  
  
„Was TK? Gib her!" Ich stürzte unbeholfen aus dem Bett und nahm den Telefonhörer entgegen. Meine Mutter musste denken ich sei verrückt, aber sie wusste nicht was mit mir los war, sie würde es sowieso nicht verstehen.  
  
„Hallo? TK? Was gibt's?"Mein Gott, musste ich mich bescheuert anhören. Ich bedeutete meiner Mutter aus meinem Zimmer zu verschwinden und sie ging. Während ich versuchte meine Stimme wieder etwas ruhiger klingen zu lassen. Vielleicht, wusste er ja doch nicht, was mit mir los war!  
  
„Davis, ist alles in Ordnung? Warum hat deine Mutter gesagt, du wölltest niemanden sprechen?"  
  
„Ähm, also ich war nicht besonders gut drauf! Und ich dachte, es wäre irgendjemand aus der Fußballmannschaft!" Blöde Ausrede, aber TK schien nichts mitbekommen zu haben.  
  
„Ah, dann ist ja gut! Du wolltest heute mittag irgendwas mit mir besprechen?"  
  
„Oh, Ähm..."Scheiße, was sollte ich ihm bloß sagen. Ihm jetzt am Telefon ein Liebesgeständnis zu machen wäre zu riskant. Ich kannte meine Schwester sie horchte gerne an den Türen, wenn irgendjemand telefonierte. Ich musste wohl länger nichts gesagt haben, denn TK meinte plötzlich:  
  
„Davis? Bist du noch da? Was ist denn los? Du hast heute mittag schon so gestottert!"  
  
„Ach es ist nichts! Ähm könnten wir dieses Gespräch vielleicht auf ein anderes Mal verschieben? Ich möchte dir das nicht am Telefon sagen!"  
  
„Ja, klar! Wann denn? Soll ich zu dir kommen?"Was er wollte zu mir kommen, auf keinen Fall. Wenn ich ihm das Geständnis machte, brauchte ich eine Fluchtmöglichkeit.  
  
„Nein besser nicht! Aber wie wär's, wenn wir uns morgen Nachmittag treffen würden?"Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als ich merkte, was ich dort sprach. Ich, alleine mit TK, ganz offiziell, morgen nachmittag! War ich vielleicht wirklich verrückt geworden?  
  
„Oh, klingt gut!"Hatte ich mich da verhört oder hatte TK da grade eben wirklich nervös geklungen. Doch selbst wenn ich es mir nicht eingebildet hatte, beim nächsten Satz klang seine Stimme wieder fest, wie zuvor. „Wo denn? Wann denn?"  
  
„Morgen, vielleicht so um vier im Park an der Uhr?"  
  
„Ähm, ja passt mir gut! Also, dann, bis morgen!"  
  
„Ja, bis morgen!"  
  
„Ach so, Davis? Tut mir leid, dass ich heute nachmittag nicht gekommen bin, so wie ich es versprochen hatte! Tut mir ehrlich leid!"  
  
„Ach schon OK! Also, wir sehen uns dann morgen! Ja? Gute Nacht!" Ich legte auf. Moment mal, hatte ich ihm gerade tatsächlich eine gute Nacht gewünscht? OK Davis! Du musst demnächst besser aufpassen was du sagst, sonst sitzt du bald mächtig in der Scheiße!  
  
Ich war nicht mehr so depressiv wie eben, vor dem Telefonat mit TK. Er hatte wirklich aufrichtig geklungen, als er sagte es täte ihm leid. Ich hoffe nur das war es auch!  
  
Glücklich legte ich mich ins Bett. Ich schlief sofort ein. Ich merkte nicht mal, dass meine Mutter ins Zimmer kam und den Hörer wieder mitnahm.  
  
Am nächsten Tag, war keine Schule, wie ich später erfuhr, hatten wir schulfrei. TK hatte wohl noch mal angerufen, als ich bereits schlief, dass meinte zumindest meine Mutter. Ich hätte ja TK anrufen können, ob wir uns dann nicht vielleicht doch schon früher treffen wollten, aber ich überlegte es mir anders. Bevor ich mit Takeru sprach, musste ich unbedingt Kari um Rat fragen. Vielleicht, konnte sie mir einen Tipp geben, dass ich nicht vollständig den Mut verlor oder mich blamierte.  
  
Ich rief also Kari an. Und ich hatte Glück, sie hatte an diesem Morgen noch nichts vor, also bat ich sie um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Man, die Anzahl der Unter-Vier-Augen-Gespräche nahm langsam immer zu! Schließlich zog ich mich an und machte mich auf zum See im Park, wo wir uns treffen wollten. Es war selten jemand da, und das passte mir gut. Ich war froh, aber auch nervös. Immerhin würde gleich das Mädchen, dass ich früher vergöttert hatte nun als erstmal einzige von meiner Liebe zu Takeru erfahren. Ich glaube da wäre jeder nervös.  
  
Als ich ankam war sie bereits da. Sie stand am See und sah den Enten und Fischen zu. Ich ging auf sie zu, versuchte möglichst cool zu klingen, als ich „Hi!"sagte.  
  
„Hi!"  
  
„Hi, Davis!"  
  
„Was ist los worum geht's? Du klangst irgendwie bedrückt am Telefon!"  
  
„Ach wirklich? Tut mir leid ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst! Ich hab dich angerufen, weil ich... weil ich dir etwas erzählen möchte! Ich kann es niemandem sonst erzählen, niemandem!"  
  
„Davis, beruhig dich erst mal! Du bist ja völlig aufgeregt! Ganz ruhig! Du kannst mir alles erzählen, das weißt du! Aber vorher beruhig dich erst mal!"  
  
„OK!"Ich atmete erstmal tief durch. Sie hatte recht, ich war wirklich völlig überdreht. Aber was sollte ich machen? Mein Comeing-Out stand kurz bevor! „Also, ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll! Du weißt doch, wie verknallt ich immer in dich war."  
  
„Oh, ähm, klar. Daran kann ich mich noch gut erinnern!"  
  
„Das ist...... vorbei! Ein für alle mal vorbei!"  
  
„Ist das der Grund, warum du unter vier Augen mit mir sprechen wolltest?"  
  
„Nein, der Grund warum ich dich sprechen wollte ist der, dass ich dir erzählen will warum das vorbei ist!"  
  
„Oh, und warum ausgerechnet mir? Du hast gesagt, dass du es nur mir erzählen könntest!"  
  
„Du bist die einzige, die es verstehen könnte!"  
  
„..."  
  
„Ich habe mich verliebt!"Ich senkte meinen Kopf, ich wollte nicht sehen, wie sie reagierte, wenn sie es erfuhr. „Und zwar in TK!"  
  
„Was, du hast dich wirklich in Takeru verknallt? Wie... wie sehr liebst du ihn?"  
  
„Sehr!"  
  
„Aber Davis, dass ist doch wunderbar! Du hast deine große Liebe gefunden! Das freut mich für dich! Hast du es ihm schon gesagt, ich meine, dass du ihn liebst?"  
  
„Wenn das so einfach wäre. Immer, wenn ich es ihm sagen will verlässt mich der Mut, ich fange an zu stottern und bekomme kein Wort mehr raus oder einer von uns muss weg."  
  
Karis Pov  
  
Also, was mache ich jetzt. TK hat mir gesagt, dass er in Davis verliebt ist, Davis hat mir gesagt, dass er in TK verliebt ist, und keiner traut sich es dem anderen zu sagen. Ich habe TK versprochen Davis nichts zu sagen, dass Versprechen, kann ich nicht brechen. Ich muss also eine andere Möglichkeit finden, um die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Sie wären so ein hübsches Paar, ich muss sie irgendwie zusammen bringen!  
  
Davis Pov  
  
Warum sagte sie nichts? Das macht mich nervös! „Kari, sag doch was!"  
  
„Was? Oh entschuldige! Ich habe gerade über etwas nachgedacht!"  
  
„Ich erzähle dir, dass ich in meinen besten Freund verknallt bin, und du musst über irgendetwas nach denken?"  
  
„Ja, ich habe über eine Lösung deines Problems nach gedacht! Tut mir leid, vielleicht hätte ich dir vorher was sagen sollen. Ich versteh ja, dass du nervös bist. Aber, wir kriegen das irgendwie hin! Glaub mir!"  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich?"  
  
„Ganz bestimmt!"  
  
„Ist dir denn schon irgendwas eingefallen?"  
  
„Ja, schon, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du damit einverstanden wärst!"  
  
„Und das wäre?"  
  
„Nun ja, kannst du dich noch an Robert erinnern? Dieser schwule Junge der mal bei uns in der Klasse war?"  
  
„Klar kann ich mich an den erinnern! Du warst die Einzige, die ihn akzeptiert hat, wie er war. Das ist auch der Grund, weswegen ich gerade mit dir darüber sprechen wollte!"  
  
„Oh, gut zu wissen! Aber egal! Robert hat mich damals gebeten, dass ich dabei war, als er einem Freund ein Geständnis machen wollte. Er hatte gemeint, dass würde ihn etwas beruhigen! Das ist alles, was mir im Moment einfällt! Aber, wenn mir noch was einfällt, sag ich dir bescheid!"  
  
„Ich... das ist irgendwie... eigentlich ist das eine recht gute Idee. Allerdings, würde ich mich wohler fühlen, wenn du dich versteckst, dass ich weiß, du bist da, aber er dich nicht sehen kann. Robert hatte recht, ich würde mich dann auch irgendwie sicherer fühlen!"  
  
„Und wenn alles glatt geht, verschwinde ich und er erfährt nie, dass ich da war!"  
  
„So machen wir's! Vielen Dank Kari1 Du hast mir echt geholfen!"  
  
„Ähh, Davis? hast du nicht was vergessen?"  
  
„..."  
  
„Wie wär's zum Beispiel mit ein paar Daten! Wann, Wo?"  
  
„Oh, klar hatte ich fast vergessen vor lauter Vorfreude!"  
  
„Das kann ich verstehen, also wann und wo?"  
  
„Ich bin heute Nachmittag um vier mit Takeru verabredet. An der Uhr im Park! Ich wollte erst noch ein bisschen mit ihm quatschen und mit ihm hier zum See verschwinden. Der Park ist zwar sehr menschenleer, aber ich will wirklich nicht, dass jemand was mitkriegt. Noch nicht!"  
  
„OK! Dann bin ich kurz vor vier hier am See! Lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit! Und versuch am besten nicht nervös zu werden!"  
  
„Ich versuch' s! Aber leicht wird es mir bestimmt nicht fallen!"  
  
„Versteh ich! Also dann, man sieht sich, oder auch nicht! Bye!"  
  
„Bye! Ach, und Kari. Bitte kein Wort zu TK!"  
  
„Versprochen!"  
  
Ich umarmte sie noch mal zum Dank und ging nach Hause!  
  
Takerus Pov  
  
Wir hatten heute schulfrei. Keiner wusste warum, wir wussten nur das es so war! Heute Nachmittag war ich mit Davis verabredet. Für ihn war es wahrscheinlich nur so eine Verabredung wie man sie unter Freunden machte, für mich war es schon fast ein Date! Ich hatte bei ihm anrufen wollen, doch ich entschied mich dagegen und machte einen Ausflug in den Park. Ehe ich mich versah stand ich unter der großen Uhr, die in der Mitte des Parks stand, unter der ich mich heute Nachmittag mit TK treffen würde! Ich ging weiter, überall waren Menschen, seltsam, normalerweise war der Park immer Menschenleer! Vor allem im Winter! Warum musste er ausgerechnet heute so voll sein? Ich ging zu meinem Lieblingsplatz im Park! Dem See! Dort war nie jemand! Immer wenn ich über etwas nach denken musste ging ich zum See! Es war schon fast eine art Ritual für mich geworden. Es war wunderbar am See. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum dort nie jemand war. Gut der Weg war ziemlich zugewuchert und auch am See sorgte wohl niemand für Ordnung, aber hier war halt am Busen der Natur, wie man so schön sagt. Ich schob einen letzten Ast beiseite, der mir Weg und Blick zum See verwehrte und dann sah ich sie. Kari und Davis! Sie umarmten sich, sahen beide glücklich aus. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich sah. Wie konnte Kari es wagen, ich hatte ihr vertraut! Das würde ich ihr nie verzeihen, nie!  
  
Und wie konnte er mir das antun, sicher er wusste nicht, dass ich ihn liebte, aber trotzdem. Er kann sich unsere Verabredung heute Nachmittag sonst wohin schieben! ***(hört sich das pervers an, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass der, der es sagt schwul ist? Wenn ja, war das nicht meine Absicht!)***  
  
Trotzig und wütend ging ich wieder nach Hause. Wütend auf Davis, wütend auf Kari und vor allem wütend auf mich selbst, wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass ich eine Chance bei ihm hatte. Was war nur los mit mir. Und was war das für ein Gefühl, dass so schön und gleichzeitig so schmerzhaft sein konnte? Konnte das wirklich Liebe sein? War die Liebe wirklich so grausam? Wenn ja, wollte ich nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben! Ich wollte keinen Schmerz mehr fühlen! „Ich habe gehört, eine Überdosis Schlafmittel wäre der angenehmst Tod von allen!" War wirklich ich derjenige, der dass gesagt hat? Oh mein Gott1 War es wirklich schon so weit mit mir, dass ich mich umbringen wollte? Was machte die unerfüllte Liebe nur aus den Menschen! Wenn ich ihn vergessen könnte, aber das kann ich nicht! Dafür liebe ich ihn zu sehr! Man könnte schon fast davon ausgehen, dass er wie eine Droge für mich ist! Ich musste lachen, doch als ich merkte, wie blödsinnig dieses Lachen war, verstummte ich.  
  
Da stand ich nun. Vor der Tür unserer Wohnung, und überlegte mir tatsächlich ernsthaft, mich umzubringen. Und das nur wegen ihm! Nur wegen ihm! Meine Hand umfasste den Griff der Tür, drehte ihn und schob die Tür auf. Alles war so wie immer, mit einer Ausnahme, ich war völlig hoffnungslos! Ich TK, der das Wappen der Hoffnung trug, war hoffnungslos. Mit gesenktem Kopf schloss ich die Tür und ging in mein Zimmer. Es war noch Vormittag, aber ich wollte lieber im Bett liegen, ich war zu bedrückt, um mit der Sonne die draußen schien zu lachen. Ich wollte mich nur ins Bett legen und mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen.  
  
Daisukes Pov  
  
Ich war überglücklich. Heute würde ich bestimmt endlich den Mut haben es ihm zu sagen. Dank Kari. Ich freute mich riesig auf mein „Date"mit Takeru, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Für mich, war es auf jeden Fall eines. Ich war so gut drauf, wie schon ewig nicht mehr. Ich konnte an ihn denken ohne unter Höllenqualen zu leiden, gut fast ohne. Ich hatte tierischen Hunger, kein Wunder, ich hatte ja auch schon seit Tagen, kaum was gegessen! Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum mir meine Eltern abnahmen, dass ich krank sei. Wie auch immer, ich wollte jetzt erst mal was essen.  
  
Mein Hunger war gestillt, und ich konnte mich in aller Ruhe wieder meiner Vorfreude auf den Nachmittag widmen.  
  
Endlich war es soweit, gleich würde ich ihn treffen und ihm meine Liebe gestehen. Glücklich verlies ich die Wohnung und vergaß fast sie abzuschließen, aber wie gesagt nur fast.  
  
Ich sah auf meine Uhr. Ich hatte noch reichlich Zeit, dennoch beeilte ich mich. Was wenn er vielleicht früher gekommen war? Ich wollte ihn ja nicht warten lassen!  
  
Ich war an der Uhr im Park angekommen. Jetzt wartete ich schon eine halbe Stunde. Nun hatten wir endlich vier Uhr. Jetzt müsste er doch gleich kommen! Aber er kam nicht. Ich wartete weit bis nach sechs Uhr. Schließlich kam Kari durchgefroren zu mir und fragte mich wo TK war. Ich antwortete ich wüsste es nicht, er wäre nicht gekommen. Sie bat mich nach Hause zu gehen, bevor ich noch die ganze Nacht hier stand. Nein, sie drängte mich regelrecht dazu. Schließlich, tat ich was sie sagte, auch wenn es mir das Herz brach. Warum war er nicht gekommen? War er krank? Was war los? Doch ich wollte es heute endlich hinter mich bringen. Ich ging zu Takeru nach Hause. Wenn es sein müsste gestand ich es ihm vor seiner Mutter, aber ich würde es ihm heute sagen! Komme was wolle!  
  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war ich da. Ich wusste wo er wohnte, ich war schon so oft bei ihm gewesen, als Freund! Ich klingelte. Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Doch es machte niemand auf. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich bin froh, dass ich es gemacht habe, nahm ich den Türgriff und drehte ihn. Und die Tür ging auf. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich herein. Dort war sein Zimmer. Ich ging direkt darauf zu. Kam es mir nur so vor, oder war ich wirklich so leise, dass man mich nicht hätte hören können? Die war einen Spalt breit offen. Langsam beugte ich mich vor und lugte hinein. Dort saß er vor seinem Bett. Aber warum hatte er nicht aufgemacht? Als ich näher hinsah, sah ich, dass er jede Menge kleine Fläschchen auf dem Bett stehen hatte. Als ich erkannte, was der Inhalt dieser Flaschen war stockte mir der Atem.  
  
Takerus Pov  
  
Jetzt war es soweit. Ich sah keinen anderen Ausweg mehr. Ich würde es tun. Ich würde mich umbringen. Auf meinem Bett standen sämtliche Beruhigungsmittel, Schmerztabletten und Schlafmittel, die ich im Haus auftreiben konnte. Von allem nahm ich ein bisschen. Als erstes würde ich die Tabletten schlucken und dann mit den Flüssigen Medikamenten nachspülen. Dann würde ich mich in mein Bett legen und hoffen, dass der Tod möglichst schnell eintrat. Das war die beste Lösung die mir einfiel. Ich gebe es ja zu. Ich war nicht gerade einfallsreich. Und feige war ich auch, aber so war ich. So kam ich auf die Welt und so würde ich jetzt sterben. Ich sah noch einmal auf meine Handflächen, in denen nun etliche an Tabletten lagen. Langsam führte ich meine Hände zum Mund. Niemand würde es mitkriegen. Meine Mutter war wie immer an der Arbeit und die Nachbarn bekamen sowieso nie was mit. Niemand konnte mich mehr aufhalten. Endlich würde mein Schmerz ein Ende haben!  
  
Daisukes Pov  
  
Erschrocken sah ich zu, wie mein geliebter Takeru die Tabletten in den Mund stopfen wollte, doch kurz bevor die Hände an seinem Mund angekommen waren, wachte ich aus meiner Starre auf. Ich riss die Tür auf um stürmte ins Zimmer. „Nein, TK bitte tu' s nicht! Bitte nicht!"  
  
„Warum sollte ich es nicht tun? Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr!" seine Hände die wieder gesunken waren näherten sich wieder gefährlich nahe seinem Mund. Was sollte ich tun?  
  
„ Weil ich es nicht ertragen würde!"Ich spürte wie mir Tränen das Gesicht hinunter rannen. Leise, meine Stimme möglicht ruhig haltend fügte ich noch hinzu. „Ich liebe dich! Ich denke immer nur an dich! Du bist das einzige, was in meinem Leben etwas zählt! Wenn du das machen würdest, ich würde dir sofort folgen, ohne Wenn und Aber!"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sein Kopf hoch! Die Tabletten fielen ihm aus den Händen. Er stand auf und stürzte auf mich zu. Er warf sich um meinen Hals und fing an zu schluchzen. Tröstend fuhr ich, mit meiner Hand über sein Haar. Immer wieder sagte ich sowas wie „Schch!" oder „Alles wird wieder gut!" So standen wir da über etwa zehn Minuten dann hatte er sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Wir setzten uns auf sein Bett. Keiner von uns sagte ein Wort. Wir sahen uns in die Augen, langsam bewegten wir unsere Köpfe auf einander zu. Leise flüsterte er ein „ Ich liebe dich auch!"und dann küssten wir uns. In dem Moment war ich der glücklichste Junge der Welt. Mir kam es so vor, als ob wir uns zehn Minuten oder länger geküsste hatten. Laut seiner Uhr waren es sogar zwanzig Minuten gewesen. Glücklich sahen wir uns an.  
  
Doch dann durchbrach er diese Stille. „ Oh nein, meine Mutter kommt jeden Moment nach Hause! Wenn sie das sieht, daran möchte ich gar nicht denken!"  
  
Scherzhaft meinte ich „ Meinst du mich oder die Tabletten?"  
  
„Die Tabletten natürlich! Hilfst du mir bitte sie weg zu räumen?"  
  
„ Natürlich helf ich dir! Was denkst du von mir?"  
  
„Danke! Der Staubsauber steht da hinten in der Ecke! Könntest du bitte diese ganzen Pillen da unten wegsaugen?"  
  
„Hmm!"  
  
„Noch mal viel dank!"Er gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund, löste sich jedoch nur wiederwillig wieder von mir und nahm die Fläschchen vom Bett. Er ging ins Bad und tat die Fläschchen wieder zurück. Ich schnappte mir den Staubsauger, der neben seinem Schreibtisch stand und machte die Sauerei weg. Wir schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig fertig zu werden , bevor seine Mutter nach Hause kam.  
  
Wir versprachen uns niemals ein Wort darüber zu verlieren! Niemandem gegenüber! Nicht ein mal gegenüber Kari!  
  
Unseren Freunden sagten wir zu erst, dass wir nun ein Paar waren. Sie akzeptierten es und behandelten uns wie früher. Nichts hatte sich verändert, bis auf das Takeru und ich die glücklichsten Menschen der Welt waren.  
  
Matt faste es nicht so leicht auf, aber er akzeptierte es. Er war überraschter, milde ausgedrückt, als die anderen, aber er akzeptierte es, wie es war. Dafür sind wir ihm dankbar.  
  
Auch unsere Eltern nahmen es relativ gut auf. Anfangs waren sie leicht... na ja, schockiert, aber auch sie fanden sich damit ab.  
  
Unsere Klassenkameraden erfuhren es zu letzt. Es war auch eher Zufall, aber sie schnitten uns nicht. Sie benahmen sich anders uns gegenüber. Man hätte meinen können sie hatten Angst, dass einer von uns über sie herfallen würde. Dabei würde ich das niemals tun! Ich liebte nur TK und niemanden sonst. Nie würde ich ihm wehtun. Das hatte ich ihm versprochen! Das Selbe versprach er auch mir und er versprach mir, dass er nie wieder mit dem Gedanken spielen würde sich umzubringen. Und wenn doch, dann würde ich ihm auf der Stelle folgen, dass hatte ich mir geschworen!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
